A good friend
by animelvr
Summary: How do you know you have good friends? Well to Melody she found them. The new girl is being bullied and there are only a couple of people who notice. This is there story.
1. Melodys side: Lily

Her name was Lily and to say the least she was my one and only friend. It all started on the first day of school, at the North Conley High School. I was sitting in front of the main entrance, with the "popular kids." I think the only reason they hung out with me was because my dad was one of the biggest stoke holders Conley. So I had money, and lots of it. But any ways I was sitting there when a girl walked up to us to ask were the main office was, and of course the most bitchy and annoying one, Megan says "why should we tell you nerd… hahaha!"

She had jet black hair and dark green eyes with glasses. Her height looked about 4.11" and she wore baggy cloths, you know like two times he real size. I looked at her and said "I will show you, just fallow me." She says really softly "thank you." I said "oh no problem. My name is Melody Johnson ." She replies "my name is Lily Parks." For the next minute or so we don't talk. We made it to the office and I say "well this is the main office. If you need anything just ask me, don't get intimidated by my friends." She looked at me and said "thanks again."

The bell rang and I started walking to homeroom and my boyfriend came up from behind me and hugged me. I really don't know why I'm dating him, I actually hate him. He is the quarterback of the football the foot ball team, maybe because he is popular. I looked at him and said "stop hanging on me." "no" I'm really getting pissed "get off!" "fine!" I get into my homeroom and sit next to the open window. I didn't even notice the teacher was talking I really didn't give a shit, but the bitch of a teacher said "why don't you sit next to miss Johnson, raise you had please." I looked up to see the girl Lily I walked to the main office, so I raised my hand. She sits next to me and not even three minutes after sitting down we have two go to first period. I asked her what class she has, and she had advanced math just like me. I walk her to class and the teacher tells her to sit next to me, witch I don't mind. Even though I hand out with the two most dumbest people is school doesn't mean I'm stupid to.

Class went on like usual the teacher looks like he high as hell and is talking a thousand miles an hour. I ask Lily what class she has next and its English also the same as me, I walk her there and I take my seat while the teacher puts her behind my boyfriend Cody. He looks at her and says "what's with your hair? Are you from loser Ville?" she didn't answer so I walked over to him and hit him in the head with my text book while saying "don't talk to her like that asshole! Do it again and I will do it harder next time!" I look at her and say "don't listen to him, he's just being rude." while I'm right here I should ask if she want to sit with me at lunch. "hey where are you doing for lunch? Want to sit with me?" she didn't answer for a while, then in a quite voice she says "OK thank you." The teacher walks in and tells us class started, class went by fast. I walk over to Lily and ask if she needs help finding her next class and I looked at her schedule and the funny thing was we had all the same classes. I told her to fallow me to class, I asked where she lived before moving to Japan. She answered "I lived in America, Nashville Tunicae. It was a nice place to live." "Really, why did you move here?" "My mom died so now I'm living with my uncle." I felt so bad for her… "I'm sorry." "oh its ok I'm fine."

We had the rest of classes until lunch, we got to the lunchroom and I started walking to my table and Megan and Anna look at Lily and say "sorry we don't let freaks at our table right Melody?" I got so pissed at them and said "fine then I cant sit here because im a freak right? Whatever I don't need you so, go starve your self Megan and go have sex with the gym teacher Anna! Come on Lily lets go." I loved the looks on there faces!


	2. Lilys side:

It's my first day at North Conley High School, and I was really scared about how I should acted, look, and sound. Its my second week in Japan and its hard to get used to. I walked in front of the school. I look at three girls and just looking at them meant they were rich or the popular ones. I walked up to them and asked were the main office was and one of the girls called me a nerd. One of them said she would show me . She had blond shoulder length hair, with hot pink highlights. She was pretty tall, well she would be tall to me I'm only 4' 11'. She has bright blue eyes with a little bit of green in them to. She told me her name was Melody Johnson.

The nice office lady showed me to my homeroom, it looks like that girl Melody is in the same homeroom as me. I sit next to her and I look around the room, saw this tall mysteries guy. He has black hair and he is sitting next to a blond with a braid. I wonder who they are, I don't have the courage to talk to them. Melody asked me what class I had next, so I gave her my schedule and she told me we had the same class next. We get to class and I take my seat, I sit behind a guy that looks really dumb and I think he's the quarterback of the foot ball team. He looks at me and says "what's with your hair? Are you from loser Ville?" I didn't say anything and Melody walks over and hit him in the head with her text book while saying "don't talk to her like that asshole! Do it again and I will do it harder next time!" I was so shocked then she told me "don't listen to him, he's just being rude."

I was happy that she asked me to sit with her at lunch, but the girl that called me a nerd earlier that morning told me "sorry we don't let freaks at our table right Melody?" that brought down my confidence a hole lot. So I was right they think I'm a freak, I knew it. I knew I want ganna be able to fit in here. Maybe there right maybe I am a freak, a loser, and a nerd. I was so dumbfounded when melody defended me. "fine then I cant sit here because I'm a freak right? Whatever I don't need you so, go starve your self Megan and go have sex with the gym teacher Anna! Come on Lily lets go." I was so happy I wanted to cry it's the first time in three weeks someone made me feel loved, and making me feel happy. It looked like Melody was happy at what she told them. I wonder if the thing about Anna having sex with the gym teacher is true, but I'm to shy to ask her anything.

We walked around the lunch room and she found a table with four boys at it, she asks "can we sit with you boys?" in a flirty voice. I looked at them and I notice the two that were in my homeroom the on with black hair and the boy with blond hair with a braid. The other two had blondish brown hair and the other has black hair with glasses. The one in the glasses answered "sure! Now I can tell you about my girlfriend!" we take are seats and Melody introduces me to them "this is Lily Parks and she is new to Japan. The black haired one with glasses is Mase Hughes, the short haired blond is Jean Havoc, the black haired one is Roy Mustang and the **SHORT** blond is Edward Elric." I look at them and say "hi" "DON'T CALL ME SHORT!" I giggle and he looks at me "what are you laughing at? Do I seem funny to you?" "n-no… you guys are like the only people that will talk to me… and you seem nice. Thank you for letting sit here." Roy looks at me and says "no problem and who's been mean to you I will do punch for being rude to a pretty lady like yourself!" I blush two shades of red, and them Melody Says like she's annoyed "stop it your embarrassing her!"

Faster than we know it school is over and I headed to my first job, a grocery store. I worked for about five hours, meeting new face's and meeting new people its pretty fun. I start scanning the grocery's and I look up to see Roy Mustang from school he looks at me and says "you work?" "yeah I do." We stop talking and then he asks "do you have a way to get home?" I said "I was going to walk home why?" "do you want a ride home I'd feel bad if I don't" so ten minutes later I walk to his car and tell him where I live. We get there and I'm shocked my uncles car is in the drive way I said "thank you for driving me home well I got to go. Bye." I walk to the front door and walked inside. I walked into the kitchen to see him drinking more alcohol he looked at me, got up from his seat and gave me a hug. Then he pulls away, and grabbed his beer, walked back over to me and I feel a sharp pain on my right cheek. That was the first time someone hit me and I didn't want to feel it again.


	3. Melodys side:

After school I went to pick up my baby sister from daycare, she is three years old and she looks just like me. I live in the high class part of Japan and I don't like it, all the people are annoying. There all like the girl that live next door she told me "don't you think the ghetto is scary?" I wanted to hit her so much! Before we got all this money we live in the ghetto, so I'm really sensitive about people saying something bad about my old home. My little sister told me "sissy sissy guess what?" "what?" I learned how to count to twenty!" I reapplied "really wow! Go Mia!"

We get home and I go to my room and call my cousin Winry, we are in the same grade but we don't have any classes together. We are best friends even if we are family, I'm calling to make sure she's alright she got sick. The phone rang and granny answered "hello Rockbell residence." "hi granny can I talk to Winry?" "sorry she just fell asleep I will have her call you later." I was disappointed but I said "oh that's fine talk to you later bye." well what was I going to do now… I just lade on my bed thinking about my mom. My mom died of breast cancer and I thought about how I did the unthinkable. I used human transmutation to bring mom back and it was stupid of me. You can never bring back the dead and I learned the hard way.

_**In order to gain something, one must give something of the same value.**_

_**This is alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange. **_

_**If one does not make a sacrifice, nothing can be accomplished...**_

The thing I exchanged was my right leg. But _**that thing **_wasn't my mom, it didn't look like her, didn't sound like her and dint move like her. I ripped off my shirt and rapped it around my stump of a leg and forced myself up and I hobbled to the phone and called granny. I told her what I did and she told me a boy did the same thing when he was about nine or ten. It was him and his little brother she had to do the auto mail surgery on his right arm and left leg. My friends always asks me "why do you always were jeans in the summer instead of shorts?" I never answerer those questions. My leg is a acing reminder of what I did, what I saw and what I herd that night.

The phone rang and I picked it up, it was dad "hi honey how was your day?" "it was fine." he asked nicely "can you make dinner for Mia? I have to work overtime today." "sure I will leave a plate in the microwave for you. Bye Dad." I hung up the phone before he could say anymore. We have always been like this ever since mom died, and he wont let me forget what I had did that day. I always feel pain, the bad memories and the sickness of that day. I wonder how Lily is, maybe this weekend I will invite her over. I better start dinner before Mia gets cranky.

After dinner I gave Mia a bath, we started watching a movie and now I'm putting her to bed. "come on Mia time for bed, lie down and I will read you a story." "OK sissy" I read her the story and she asked me "when can I see mommy again?" "I told you mommy is up in heaven with grandpa. But you will soon when get older. Goodnight Mia see you in the morning." I kissed her and left the room. I took a shower and went to bed tomorrow I'm going to break up with my boyfriend and I might ask my crush out.


	4. Lilys side:school

I wake up and walk into the bathroom, I look at my face, a disgusting purple browse is on my cheek. I jump in the shower, 10 minutes later I get out and get dressed.

"time for school." I say as I walk out the door to my bus stop hoping my uncle wont wake up. 15 long, boring minutes and I'm at school, I walk in the front entrance. I see Melody and she looks pissed and I think she is talking to her boyfriend. I can hear them.

"What do you mean your not happy being the quarterback of the football team?" she says "I'm not happy and I want to break up. Sorry your to immature for me. Bye" and she walks away.

I walk over to her and say "good morning lily." she looks at me and she looks horrified, I already know what she's going to ask. "Oh my god! What happened?" I look at and say "oh I slipped in the bathroom and hit my check on the counter." she doesn't say anything and we walk to class.

Classes went by pretty fast and lunch was already here, we sit and I look at Melody and she was looking at Ed and said "will you go on a date with me? I know we could have a double date. You, me, Lily and Roy. Right Lily?" I couldn't think "UMMMM… I don't know?" I look at Roy and he looks at me and tells her "sure why not it will be fun. Right shrimp?"** "****DON'T CALL ME SMALL**! And sure. We will pick you up at 6 o'clock." Melody looked at me and asked "do you have anything to wear? Do you need any cloths?" I said "I have cloths, but I need to now what we are doing." "what are we going to do boys?" Roy answered "we are going to an amusement park then out to eat. Is that fine?" we both answer "yeah its fine."

Wow mom I'm going on my first date, what should I wear? I know, what I'm gonna wear! They were on my street, waiting Melody walked in and helped me with make up. She saw the picture on my night stand and asked me a question "hey Lily, who's that in that picture?"

"that's my mom, my dad and me. It was the last picture we took together. It was actually took weeks before they died in the car wreck." "well you look just like your mom." I smiled and said "thanks." I hear my front door open and I know it my uncle so I look at melody and said "we need to go now. My uncles home he don't like company, lets go quick!"

We leave through the back door and we were on our way to the carnival. Your not going to believe what happened.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated for a couple of days I had a lot on my mind and I didn't have time to write. But now I'm trying a new way to type it. So I hope you like this chapter. Bye. :)


	5. Edward's side:

Well that made my day, I got a double date with two of the prettiest girls in school. I hate that Roy has to drive damn him and his age!

Anyways I get home and told Al not to wait up for me and your not goanna believe what he said "WOW! Nii-san is having his first date! I'm so proud!"

I got so pissed "SHUT THE HELL UP!" I ran up my bedroom and grabbed a pair of jeans and a tank top. I didn't really care if the saw my arm and if the had a problem with it then they can go suck my… well you know.

I saw the car pull up and I get so jealous he has a 2010 dodge ram! Damn him that's my favorite truck! (Authors note: that really is my favorite truck!)

I get into the truck and we headed to Melody's house first, after about 15 minutes we were in front of her house. I walked to the front door and she has a big ass house! I rang the door bell and waited, the door swung open and out came Melody.

"Lets go!" she yelled excitedly. "do you know were Lily lives? LETS GO!"

In the matter of minutes we were at her house Melody jumped out of the truck and rang the door bell. she walked inside that's when a car drove into the drive way, he looked wasted. He walked into the house and I see the girls walk out the backdoor and ran to the truck.

Lily was wearing a pair of jeans with a tank top that looked like a little kid got into paint and got to her cloths. But I knew the shirt was supposed to be like that, she also had her hair down with a black cowgirl hat. Melody was wearing a black tank top with jeans. They both look amazing.

We get to the amusement park and we get out of the truck to get our tickets. I over hear Lily ask Melody a question she said "umm… do you think I could stay at your house for tonight? My uncle is going to get really mad I left and I don't my night to be ruined. So can I?" Melody answered "of course you can all there is at my house is my sister. My dad works long hours so, he never around and my mom died of breast cancer last year. So you can stay."

We went on a bunch of rides and after that we went out to eat we had a good time. But for some reason, I like Lily more then Melody. But at the same time I like Melody, I don't know what I'm goanna do.

Sorry it took me a while lots of test so had to study. But thanks for reading my story. Hope you will keep reading.


End file.
